Secret Party
by PokeFanChrisDH
Summary: Misty's sister Daisy is arranging a secret birthday party for her upcoming 16th birthday without her The invites are sent out, everyone replies, but will everything go perfect? (Story Updates Will Be Completely Random) (FYI - Just want to give readers a heads up, this is my first story)
1. Visit

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 15**

Things are more peaceful in the Pokemon world these days, evil organisations such as team rocket, etc are no more, crime is falling and people are getting along much better. In the town or cerulean, a young redhead is beginning to wait for her upcoming 16th birthday.

"Misty, are you here?" A voice called out.

Misty was taken slightly by surprise at the mystery person calling her name, but decided to reply to find out who it was.

"Who's there, and what do you want?" She replied

After a few seconds, the guest in her gym made themselves know to her.

"It's Brock."

It was Misty's old friend, and travelling partner Brock, who had decided to stop by to see how she was doing, and to also see if the redhead needed any help with anything.

"Oh hey Brock, I'll be right with you, I'm just finishing taking care of the Pokemon at the moment." Misty shouted back

Brock was different than he was before, taller, had a bit of facial hair, head hair still it's spiky old self, and his trademark closed eyes. He wore a green shirt with brown jeans, and black shoes. After a few moments of waiting for Brock, Misty emerged from the area of the gym where she kept the Pokemon.

"Hey Misty don't you look great" Brock said

Misty was certainly more developed as well as time had passed, taller, chest more developed, and still had her sideways ponytail. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow vest, blue jeans and white shoes.

"Don't you to try getting all lovely dovey with me, or I use my lucky mallet on you." Misty warned with an evil glare in her eyes.

Upon hearing Misty's warning, Brock immediately sweat dropped and stepped back, not wanting to experience the force of Misty's trusty mallet once again like he has done before.

"No, no, no, you got it wrong Misty, I did not mean it in that way, I'm just saying you look nice is all." Brock protested

"Oh well that's ok then, just be careful what you say in the future."

After Brock apologising, Misty remembered that she wanted to know why Brock was here, so she decided to ask him about his surprise visit.

"So Brock, what are you doing here anyway?"

After quickly thinking about it, Brock secretly wanted to talk to Misty's older sister Daisy about Misty's upcoming birthday, so he just made up a reason as to why he stopped by.

"Well, I'm taking a break from my studies, and I decided to pay you a visit, and I know how you don't get old friends visiting you that often these days." Brock replied

"Oh that's so nice of you Brock, I was actually just about to head to the local store in Cerulean to pick up some Pokemon supplies."

Misty was happy that Brock came all the way from Pewter city just to she how she was doing, unaware of the real reason he was here.

"Is it ok if I come with you?, I was sort of thinking about getting some supplies myself for my Pokemon back at the Pewter gym." Brock asked.

"Sure, but couldn't you have got supplies back in Pewter Brock?"

"Honestly, I forgot about it due to my studies, and usually these days, it's Forest that deals with the Pokemon more than I do."

"Oh ok." Misty replied

Brock was not always one to forget about important things such as taking care of his Pokemon, but these days he lets his brother Forest take care of most of the Pokemon duties due to Brock's studying schedule.

"I'll go and let Daisy know where we are going."

"I'll go with you to find her."

And so, Brock and Misty went to find Daisy, who was most likely out in the back garden of the gym. Brock thought to himself this might be a chance to talk to Daisy secretly, but he could not just leave Misty to chat to her sister, especially since Misty may think Brock is trying to flirt with her sister. They reached the battle area of the gym, and Brock was impressed that Misty kept it looking good after all this time.

"Wow Misty, I can't believe how amazing the gym looks now, it's better then ever before in my opinion."

The water pool in the middle was so clear you could see the bottom of it, the area surrounding the pool was very shiny, and the stands looked great too. Misty was pleased to hear Brock's comment.

"You really think so Brock?, it takes a lot of work, and I do get a helping hand from Daisy from time to time, plus it's much better than the Pewter gym." Misty stuck her tongue out at Brock at the last thing she said.

"Hey, my gym is great too you know."

Brock was slightly annoyed at Misty's comment, but decided to let it slide. They then proceeded to find Daisy. After reaching the garden, as expected, Misty's older sister was out in the garden tending to it, almost in the same way Misty tends to the battle area of gym.

"Even the garden looks incredible as well."

"Daisy spends a lot of her time out her these days as she like being outside a lot." Misty said

Brock was once again very impressed at what he has seen. The garden had many flowers along all sides, there were about 2/3 trees in the middle of it, the grass was a perfect shade of green, and there was a pond at the back with a bench in front of it. Daisy overheard Misty talking to someone, so decided to turn round to see who it was.

"Oh like hey little sis, hey Brock, I don't like see you that much these days." Daisy said

"That's because I study all the time." Brock replied

"Oh like ok."

At this point, Misty cut in, letting Daisy know why she and Brock were here.

"I just came to let you know Daisy, me and Brock are going to the Cerulean store to pick up a few things for the Pokemon." Misty announced.

"Oh like ok, hope you like get everything you need."

"I'm sure we will Daisy, we'll be back soon." Misty stated to her older sister.

After explaining why Brock was here and where they were going, the two old friends made their way for the store. They past through the gym, and reached the front entrance, ready to go to the local store.


	2. To The Store

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 15**

Misty and Brock began their journey to the Cerulean store, ready to pick up their needed supplies. They were walking down a long path, blossom trees dotted all along both sides of the path, with flowers on the ground. Once again, Brock was happy with what he is seeing.

"I haven't been in this city for so long, I have forgotten how wonderful it is, and it's so different to Pewter city."

"I feel the same way as you Brock, I don't get out of the gym as much as I want to, I've forgotten at times how beautiful this city can be." Misty responded

After admiring the surrounding for a while, Brock and Misty eventually came to the Cerulean store. Brock being a gentlemen these days, opens the door for Misty and lets her inside, with himself quickly following.

"So what type of supplies do you need to pick up then Misty?"

After thinking to herself for a moment, Misty remembered what she needed to pick up from the store.

"Let's see, I need some Pokemon food and medicine, that's more or less all I need, what about you Brock?"

"I think I need more or less the same stuff as you do, so we may as well search for it together."

"Sounds like a plan to me, let's get moving then Brock."

After deciding on what they both needed, Brock and Misty set out to find what they were looking for. The store was not too big or too small, it had a few different sections with a number of shelves in each section. Our duo found the section they were looking for, picked up the products they needed, paid for them, and left the store.

"That did not take us long at all, did it?" Misty asked

"No it didn't, probably because the store is not that large."

Ending their brief discussion, Brock and Misty began their trip back to the Cerulean gym. On the way back, they began catching up about old times travelling around with Ash, how they split up, and what happened after they did. Approximately 15 minutes passed, and they reached the front entrance of the Cerulean gym. Upon reaching the entrance, they opened the doors and went inside.

"I'm just going to take these supplies to the storage area Brock, I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok, I'll wait here for you."

Misty disappeared to the storage area, leaving Brock on his own. While waiting, he decided to go and find Daisy. As usual, he found her in the garden like when he first arrived.

"Hey Daisy, we just returned to the gym."

Daisy was tending to the flowers until the sound of Brock's voice caught her attention. She stopped what she was doing, got up, and went over to Brock.

"Oh, so you like are back."

"We got the stuff we needed, Misty's just taking her new supplies to the storage area."

"Ok, like can you do me a secret favour Brock?" Daisy asked

Brock was a bit confused as to what Daisy wanted, but then wanted to what she wanted him to do.

"Sure Daisy, what is it?" He asked

"I like need you to send out some birthday invitations for me as Misty's 16th birthday is in like 5 days or something."

Being reminded about Misty's 16th birthday, Brock suddenly freaked out a bit.

"Aaaaahhhhh, how could I forget that, I knew there was something important coming up, I just could not remember what it was."

"Hey like calm down Brock, there's no need to panic, I've like got most of the preparations done, I just need help sending out the invites, that's all that's left to do."

Brock calmed down after finding out Daisy had virtually sorted everything out.

"Ok, when can it be done then Daisy?"

"Like, it can be done now if you have time."

"Why now, Misty is still at the gym, how can we get the invites sorted now?"

Brock was confused as to why Daisy wanted the invites arranged now, but Daisy knew what she was doing.

"All I've like gotta do is just remember Misty's other friends, and I'm sure you remember her friends too. If you can Brock, can you like give me the names, I'll write the invites, and you can post them for me."

"Oh ok, that could work I suppose."

After spending a few minutes writing names on a list, Brock gave the list to Daisy.

"I'll like go to my room and write the invites, you wait downstairs until I give them to you."

Moments later, Daisy went up to her room, ready to write the invites. As Daisy was going up the stairs, Misty re-appeared, noticing her older sister going up the stairs.

"Hey Brock, why is Daisy going up the stairs all of a sudden?" The redhead asked

Brock could not obviously tell Misty the reason, so he came up with something else.

"She said she wanted me to post something for her, so she is going to get it now, that's why I'm waiting here again."

About 5 minutes later, Daisy emerged with the invites secretly hidden in a small box.

"Oh like hello little sis." Daisy said

"Hi Daisy, what's that you want Brock to post for you?"

Daisy could not tell Misty about the invites, so she decided to lie.

"Oh it's like something for Lily and Violet ok, why do you have to be so nosy for?" Daisy replied

"Sheesh Daisy, I just wanted to know you got for Lily and Violet that's all, no need to get annoyed about it." Misty responded

With their brief argument over, Brock spoke up.

"Do you still want me to post that for you Daisy?" Brock asked

Upon hearing Brock's question, Daisy came back to her senses and remembered what she wanted Brock to do for her.

"Oh like sorry Brock, I just got annoyed with Misty that's all, here you go."

"Humph." Misty huffed

Daisy then proceeded to hand the box over to Brock and then told him what to do with it.

"So you like know what to do Brock?" Daisy asked

"Yeah, you leave it to me."

After receiving the hidden invites, Brock decided to leave the gym and say goodbye to the two bickering sisters.

"Bye for now you two, nice seeing you again". Brock said

"Good seeing you too Brock, take care for now." Misty shouted back

"Like thanks for your help Brock." Daisy said

Brock then began walking down the path in front of the gym, eventually disappearing out of sight, ready to post the invitations to Misty's secret birthday party.


	3. RSVP

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 15**

A few days after sending out the invitations, the people invited have received their invitations.

**May and Max**

"Hey May we got mail today." Max shouted

May was up in her room as she has not been awake for that long.

"I'll be there soon Max, there's no need to shout like that you know." Came May's reply from upstairs

After dressing herself and coming down the stairs, Max was waiting with the mail. Max then proceeded to hand over what was addressed to his sister. Max waited to open his as his mail looked the same as May's. May took the envelope from her brother, opened it and began to read it.

"What's it say May?" Max asked his older sister

"Let's see, it's an invitation to Misty's 16th birthday, which is a surprise party." May read aloud

"Cool, are we gonna go May?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we go? besides we also get to see the likes of Ash and Brock again."

After finding out what the envelope contained, Max opened his own revealing his own invitation.

After ticking the boxes, confirming they would be attending, May handed her invitation back to Max, who then left their home in Petalburg city to send the invitations back to their origin.

**Dawn**

"Dawn dear, something came for you in the post today." Johanna called out to Dawn

Dawn was out in the battle area of her home, working on her contest moves, hoping to improve her chances at becoming top co-ordinator in the future.

"I'll be there now mom." Dawn replied

After a few minutes had passed, Dawn entered the house to see what she received in the mail today. She opened the envelope and read what was on it.

"What's it say dear?" Johanna asked

"It's an invitation to Misty's 16th birthday, which is also a surprise party, in Cerulean city."

"Isn't Misty that girl who knows Ash and Brock?"

"Yeah that's right." Dawn replied

"So are you going to do Dawn?"

After thinking about it briefly, dawn made up her mind.

"Of course I am, I'll also get to see Ash and Brock again as well."

Dawn then proceeded to tick the invitation, confirming her attendance. After that, she left to go and post it back to where it came from.

**Iris and Cilan**

In Unova, Iris returned to her home of the village of dragons, and Cilan was often making frequent visits to see Iris. Cilan found where Iris lived and went inside.

"Iris, you here at all?" The Pokemon connoisseur called out

There was a brief silence in the air before a reply came Cilan's way.

"I'm in here Cilan." Came Iris' reply

After following the source of where Iris' reply came from, Cilan found her in a medium sized room reading about dragons.

"Oh hi Cilan, what are you doing here?" The dragon master asked

Cilan handed over an envelope to Iris, then proceeded to explain what it could be.

"As I came in, I found it on the floor by the door, so I thought I would give it to you straight away." Cilan announced

"Thanks Cilan, I wonder what this is though." Iris was curious to find out what was inside the envelope.

After opening the envelope and reading it, she noticed it was an invitation to Misty's 16th surprise birthday party.

"I received one of those recently as well, and I decided I'm going, besides I remember meeting Misty for the first time, she seemed like a really nice person." Cilan said

"Yeah I remember now, it was when we returned to Kanto with Ash after he finished competing in all the tournaments and competitions in Unova."

"So what are you going to do Iris, are you going to join me in attending?, we'll also get to see Ash again as well."

After hearing what Cilan said, it made Iris' decision a lot easier.

"Sure I'll go, I look forward to seeing Ash again and his other friends too."

After ticking her invitation, Iris then handed the envelope back to Cilan.

"Cilan can you do me a favour and post that for me?, I'm a bit busy doing some studying at the moment." Iris asked

"It would be my pleasure Iris."

Cilan gladly took the envelope from Iris, the proceeded to leave so Iris could continue with her studying. Once outside, he went to post Iris' reply, saying that she will be attending as well.

**Gary, Professor Oak and Tracy**

Gary was at Professor Oak's lab, helping out his granddad and also beginning to learn what he knows so one day, he can take over. Tracy proceeded to collect the daily mail like he always does when he found an unusual set of envelopes.

"Hmm. I wonder what these could be." He thought to himself

Tracy then put the rest of the post, mostly for professor Oak, on the stand next to the door, and went to find Gary and the professor. He found them outside, checking out how the Pokemon are getting on.

"Hey Gary, Professor, I have something strange here."

Upon hearing being called by Tracy, Gary and Professor Oak stopped what they were doing and began heading towards Tracy. Eventually they reached him, curious as to what Tracy had.

"Hey what you got there Tracy?" Gary asked

"Indeed what is it you have found Tracy?" Professor Oak quizzed.

"I found these in with your other mail Professor, so I thought I would bring these straight to you two."

Tracy then handed the envelopes over to Gary and the professor, whilst having his own. They opened their envelopes simultaneously to find out what contained in them.

"It's an invitation to Misty's 16th surprise birthday party in a few days." Gary announced

"I got the same thing." Tracy replied

"Me too." Announced the professor

"I presume we are all going then?" Tracy asked

"You bet we are." Gary said

"Indeed we shall." Professor Oak replied

The group of three then ticked their invitations, confirming their attendance as well. Tracy then took the envelopes back so he could post them back.

**Delia**

"Mime Mr Mine." Mr Mime walked into the kitchen where Delia was, holding an unusual envelope in the air.

"What do you have there Mimey?"

Delia happily took the envelope from Mr Mime and proceeded to open it. After having a quick read of what was inside the envelope, she realised what it was.

"It's a set of invitations for me and Ash to attend Misty's 16th birthday in a few days. I'll just confirm that we will both be going."

Delia then ticked the invitations, confirming that she and Ash will be in attendance as well. She then left the house briefly so she could send the invites back.


	4. Suspicions

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 15**

Daisy was up and about after waking up from her peaceful sleep. As she went downstairs, she noticed a whole pile of mail on the ground. A moment later, Daisy picked up the mail and searched through it to see what has arrived.

"Hmm, let's see, oh, it looks like Misty's friends have sent their replies, I best check them now so little sis doesn't find out." Daisy thought to herself.

After placing the other mail on a nearby desk, Daisy proceeded to sit down on a sofa in the living area of the gym. The room was large, with a few windows on each side, a table surrounded by sofas, and a big TV just by the sofas and table.

After sitting down, Daisy the began to open the reply envelopes to see who would be coming.

"Looks like everyone's coming, even Misty's boyfriend, Ash." Daisy then briefly snickered to herself about the last thing she said.

"Well, I better like start getting things ready in the next few days then, now that I know who is coming to the party."

Daisy has always had a knack for parties due to her time travelling around the world with her two other sisters, Lily and Violet, who would also be coming to the party as well.

A few minutes later, Daisy heard creaking noises coming from the stairs, most likely Misty coming downstairs after waking up. Rubbing her eyes, Misty wanted to know what her older sister was up to.

"Hey Daisy, what are you doing over there?"

Upon hearing Misty asking her a question, Daisy immediately hid the reply envelopes under a cushion on the sofa, hoping her sister would not see them.

"Oh uh Misty, I was just like about to go through the mail that's on the table over there to see what came today." Daisy replied

"Oh ok, do you want anything for breakfast at all?"

After thinking about it, Daisy decided that all she wanted was a cup of tea.

"Uh yeah, I'll have like just a cup of tea Misty thanks."

Finding out what her sister wanted, Misty went to the kitchen to prepare her own breakfast and Daisy's cup of tea. When Misty was out of sight, Daisy breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was like close indeed."

A few minutes passed, and Misty emerged with Daisy's cup of tea. She placed it on the table in front of Daisy, who acknowledged her younger sister with a thank you.

"Oh like thanks little sis."

"No problem."

Misty disappeared again to have her breakfast, leaving Daisy on her own again in the living area.

"Whew, that was like a close call."

Daisy then picked up the reply envelopes and went back up to her room to begin writing details about where to be on the day and at what time. What Daisy put in the letters was telling everyone to arrive at the Pokemon centre in Cerulean, then sneak everyone into the gym when Daisy carries out her plan to get Misty out of the gym for a while on the day.

After some time of writing the letters, Daisy was finally finished. Afterwards, she decided to go and post them. She wrote a note letting Misty know where she has gone. After going back downstairs again and leaving the note on the living area table, Daisy left the gym, ready to send the letters. Shortly after, Misty reappeared, noticing Daisy was not around.

"Daisy, where are you?" She called out

After going towards where Daisy was before, Misty noticed a note on the table. She picked it up and read it to herself.

"Misty, I have gone out for a while, I'll be back shortly", Daisy

"Oh, I guess I'll deal with the Pokemon then" Misty said to herself

Misty then went to the area of the gym where the Pokemon are kept so they can relax and enjoy themselves when they are not battling. Misty then carried out the task of feeding them and spending time with them. After she was finished with that, she began her work on the battle area of the gym itself.

Not long after finishing her work on the battle area, Daisy returned to the gym.

"Misty I'm like back" She called out

Upon hearing her sister call her name, Misty immediately went to go and see her older sister to try and find out where she had gone.

"So where did you go then Daisy?" Misty asked

Daisy was caught slightly off guard by this sudden question from her sister, but she could not say the real reason, so she made something up again like she did before with the invites situation.

"I just like went out to go and find some stuff that Lily and Violet might want, ok?"

Daisy was beginning to run out of excuses to use about why she has been acting so strange lately, and Misty was beginning to suspect something was up, especially knowing her birthday was only in about three days time. Misty decided to it slide this time, but she almost knew what Daisy might be up to.

"Ok Daisy, if you say so" Came Misty's reply

After that, Misty went upstairs again, leaving Daisy on her own in the entrance to the gym.

"I've got to like start being more careful, otherwise she will know what I am up to" Daisy thought to herself

Daisy the decided to work on the back garden of the gym again to help pass the time, and to help take her mind off the secret arrangements that she has been sorting out lately for Misty's special day in a few days.

She begun with tending to the flowers, watering them, planting new flowers as if there was not enough of them already, pulling out weeds so there were not any of them left at all.

About ninety minutes later, Daisy was finished with her work on the garden.

"It sure looks great now" She thought to herself

After admiring her work on the garden, Daisy went back inside to get some refreshment for herself, leaving the garden in a much more beautiful state than it was before.

A short while later, Misty appeared again.

"Hey Daisy, what have you been up to?

"Oh, I've just like been working on the garden again, doesn't it look great?" Daisy asked her sister

"Yeah, it sure does. It must have taken you a while to finish though". Misty said

"Oh not at all little sis, it was like pretty easy and simple to get it looking this great".

Misty was impressed with the garden an how Daisy has been tending to it, another possible sign to her that Daisy wants everything to be perfect for Misty's special day.


	5. Guest Arrival

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 15**

It was the day before Misty's birthday, and the invited guests were beginning to arrive, with Daisy waiting at the Pokemon centre for them, making sure Misty does not find out is around all of a sudden.

First to arrive were May, Max and Brock.

"Like hi guys, how've you been?"

May and Max were the first to respond.

"I've been great Daisy, thank you for asking." May responded

"Yeah, same here" Max said

"That's like great to hear." Daisy replied

"Hey Daisy, great to see you again." Brock announced

"Yeah, you too Brock, why don't like make your way inside, and I'll like explain everything when everyone else arrives."

As May, Max and Brock made their way inside, Daisy continued to wait outside for others to arrive. Shortly after, more guests begin to arrive. Next to appear are Dawn, Gary, Cilan and Iris.

"Like hi guys, glad you could make it"

"Thanks Daisy, I'm looking forward to tomorrow." Dawn said

"Why thank you for that most lovely greeting." Cilan replied

After Cilan's reply, everyone briefly sweat dropped at Cilan's typical response.

"Anyway, great to be here for red's special day Daisy" Gary said

"Yeah, thanks for the invite Daisy, I appreciate it, and I'm certainly looking forward to tomorrow" Iris announced.

"That's like good to know, go inside, some of the others are like already here."

As the others who just arrived went into the Pokemon centre, Professor Oak, Delia and Tracy arrived.

"Like hello Professor and Mrs Kecthum, it's like so good to see you"

"Why thank you Daisy for that polite greeting" Delia replied

"Yes, quite marvellous indeed, and good to see you too Daisy" Professor Oak announced

"Hey Daisy, great to be here for Misty's special day tomorrow." Tracy beamed

"Why like thank you guys, I'm pleased you could like be here for tomorrow."

Daisy then noticed that Ash was not here, and decided to find out where he is

"I don't suppose you guys know why Ash is not here?"

"Well, he told me he had something to do, I don't what it is exactly, but I have a feeling he is planning something for Misty's birthday." Delia spoke up

"Oh ok, I would like him to be here, otherwise Misty could like get upset, as he is like her best friend as far as I know."

"I'm sure he'll turn up Daisy." Tracy announced

"I think you're right Tracy." Professor Oak said

"Well anyway, do you guys want to follow me inside, the others are waiting."

Daisy guided Delia, Professor Oak and Tracy inside to where the other guests were. Once inside together, the others were all happily chatting away to each other, talking about their Pokemon they've raised, who's is the strongest, prettiest, etc. Daisy then interrupted the group so she could let them know what is going on.

"Like can I have your attention please guys?"

Everyone immediately went quiet and focused on Daisy, who was standing in front of them and ready to tell them what she had planned.

"Right, as you guys like know already, it's my little sis' birthday tomorrow. What is happening for today, is like you guys are going to stay here just for today, and tomorrow I'm gonna like come up with a plan to get Misty out of the gym for a while. When I do that, I'll like let you guys know via the video phone that she left, when she has, you all get to the gym as quickly as possible and like help me set up decorations, food, all that other birthday stuff. Is that crystal clear to all of you?"

The others immediately agreed to what Daisy had planned, giving their seal of approval to Daisy's instructions.

"Hey Daisy, do you know where Ash is?" Gary quizzed

Upon hearing Gary's question, the others were all keen to find out why Ash was not here at the moment

"Mrs Ketchum like told me Gary that she does not know where he has gone or what he is up to, but she is sure he is arranging something for Misty's birthday tomorrow."

"Yes, that's right Daisy, I just wish he told me where he is going, I don't know what he could be planning for tomorrow." Delia spoke up

Everyone else was slightly reassured by the news that Ash may be here, but dreading the fact he may not show up at all

Suddenly, two others came barging through the doors of the Pokemon centre. Daisy turned round, with the others watching, to see who it was. At first, they hoped it would be Ash, but they were mistaken. It was Daisy's other sisters, Lily and Violet.

"Oh like where have you guys been, I've been waiting for you" Daisy shouted

"Whoa like chill out Daisy, we got here like you said" Lily replied

"Yeah we would have been like here sooner, but we like bought tons of new stuff" Violet announced

Everyone else briefly sweat dropped at the trio of sisters' brief argument, muttering to each other.

"It's as if they're acting like twelve year olds." Gary quietly said

The others briefly snickered themselves at what Gary said, with it catching the attention of the three sisters.

"Like what's so funny?" Daisy asked

"Nothing, Gary just made up a joke" May replied

"Yeah, that's all it was" Max said, backing up his sister

With the three sisters having short attention spans half the time, they quickly forgot about it.

"Right guys, I have already arranged your rooms for the night.

Daisy then pulled out a piece of paper from a pocket, with the others' names on it, and who goes in what room with each other.

"Let's see, May, Iris and Dawn, you're in a room together"

"All right" May said

"Yaaay" Dawn cheered

"Awesome" Iris shouted

"Um, Brock, Gary, Cilan and Max you're in another room with each other"

"Fine with me" Gary said

"No problem" Brock agreed

"Cool" Max stated

"That is no problem for me either" Cilan quoted

"And Mrs Ketchum, Professor Oak and Tracy, you'll be in a room together"

"That is totally fine with me dear" Delia spoke up

"Why that's no problem at all" Professor Oak announced

"That won't be a problem with me either." Tracy said

After hearing that the group were happy with their arrangements, Daisy instructed them to go and get their room keys.

"Ok guys, go and like pick up your room keys" Daisy ordered

The three groups did as they were told, going to the desk and picking up their room keys. All of them then proceeded up the stairs, leaving Daisy with her sisters.

"You two are gonna have to like stay here as well" Daisy said

"Like why do we have to listen to you" Asked Violet

"Yeah, like why? Lily asked

"I've like worked too hard on this, I can't have you two like spoiling it"

"We were gonna like go back to the gym after we were like done here" Lily replied

"I won't allow this to be ruined, now go and get a room key like the others and just like do as you are told." Daisy shouted

"But we like wanted our own beds like we always do" Violet announced

"GO, NOW!" Daisy shouted in an angry tone

The other sisters reluctantly did as they were told, getting a key and heading up the stairs like the others did, leaving Daisy on her own.

"Better like get back to the gym so little sis doesn't get like suspicious." Daisy thought to herself

Daisy the went to the entrance, went outside, and made her way back to the gym.

A few hours later, it was night time, and Daisy said goodnight to Misty like she always does, and proceeded to her own room, ready to get some sleep herself, being sure to be wide awake for Misty's big day tomorrow.


	6. Putting The Plan Into Action

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

It was the day of Misty's birthday, and she was not at all keen like she normally is to get out of bed. However this time, she was woken up by Daisy knocking on the door.

"Hey Misty like wake up will you, it's your birthday today." Daisy shouted

Misty was not at all happy to be woken up by her sister's shouting, and she decided to let her know about it. She picked up a book and threw it at the door. There was a loud thud that took Daisy by surprise.

"Like whatever Misty, I just wanted to wish you happy birthday that's all"

Daisy then walked off to get on with her plan of getting Misty out of the gym for a while. In Misty's room, she had no other choice but to get up now.

"Ugh, why did she have to wake me up today of all days?" she said to herself

Misty then decided to get out of bed and begin her daily tasks. She got dressed first, had her breakfast, and got on with the task of Pokemon care for the day. She decided to spend a bit of time with her Pokemon today, wanting to forget about her birthday, as her previous birthdays have not been so good, no one showing up, sending cards, giving presents to her, etc.

With the Pokemon, she gave all of them equal attention, petting them, feeding them, talking to them, and this always brought a smile to her face. However, she was unaware that Daisy was watching her, wanting to put her plan into action.

Misty then remembered that she had to deal with the battle area of the gym itself, making sure it is always at it's best. With this, it gave Daisy the perfect chance to execute her plan.

"Like let's see, where are you?"

Daisy was searching through the Pokemon area for a certain Pokemon in particular, eventually coming across it.

"Like there you are, I've been looking for you."

The Pokemon that Daisy was searching for was none other than Misty's Psyduck, still as dim witted as ever.

Daisy then found Psyduck's Pokeball, zapped Psyduck inside, and went to the entrance of the gym, then going outside.

"Time to put this plan into action."

Daisy released Psyduck from it's Pokeball, since Psyduck does not normally listen, it just ran off in a random direction, eventually disappearing out of sight.

"I sure hope this works." Daisy thought to herself

Daisy then went back inside to find Misty, who was just about getting towards the end of her work on the battle area of the gym.

"Uh like hey Misty, how's the work going?" Daisy asked

"I'm nearly finished if you're wondering." Misty replied

Daisy knew that Misty always had a temper on her birthdays, and getting woken up this morning too, and Daisy was about to make it worse for her.

"Yeah Misty, I was like on the way here, and I noticed that one of your Pokemon might be missing." Daisy said

"How did it get out then?" Misty asked

"I was like walking past the Pokemon area, and noticed the door was open."

Misty was not at all pleased about what she heard, so she decided to try and find out which one it could be.

"Do you know which one it is then?"

Daisy knows it's Psyduck, but she did not act like she knew about it.

"I like did not get a proper look, but as I walked past, I like saw something yellow heading for the front door of the gym.

Misty then instantly knew which one Daisy was talking about.

"For crying out loud Psyduck, why couldn't you have stopped him?" Misty asked

"I only like briefly saw him, and besides I could not have caught him in time anyway."

Misty knew that she had to go out and find Psyduck herself, leaving Daisy to think to herself that her plan is working.

"Fine, I don't know how long it's going to take, but I'll be back whenever I catch him. Can you at least get his Pokeball for me Daisy?"

"Like sure Misty, I'll be right back."

Daisy disappeared to the Pokemon area, taking Psyduck's Pokeball out of her pocket, and just thought to herself for a moment about how her plan is working, making Misty think she could not remember which ball was Psyduck's. After about two minutes, Daisy re- appeared in front of Misty, handing over Psyduck's Pokeball.

"Like here you go Misty."

"Thanks Daisy, I'll be back soon."

With that, Misty left the gym leaving Daisy on her own, ready to continue with the next part of her plan, She immediately went to the video phone, typed in the Pokemon Centre's number, and waited patiently for someone to pick up. Eventually, Nurse joy picked up, wondering who was on the other end.

"Like hello Nurse joy, how are you?" Daisy asked

"Why thank you for asking Daisy, I'm doing well, what can I do for you?"

"Can you like get someone called Brock to come on the phone?"

"Sure, let me just find out what room he's in."

Nurse joy searched the computer, finding Brock's name as being in room 3.

"Can you bare with me for just a moment Daisy?" Nurse joy requested

"Like no problem at all."

Nurse joy typed in the number for Brock's room, where he was staying with Gary, Max and Cilan, and put the phone to her ear, hoping someone picks up. Eventually, Gary is the one to pick up the phone.

"Hello, who is calling?"

"It's Nurse joy downstairs, can you let Brock know he has a caller on the video phone?"

"Will do Nurse joy, thank you."

Gary then hung up the phone, and turned back round to face the others, who were all looking at him.

"That was Nurse joy guys, and she says that Brock has a caller on the video phone downstairs" Gary announced

"That could be Daisy, I'll go straight away then." Brock said

"I'll see you guys in a minute."

"Ok" Gary, Cilan and Max said after each other.

With that, Brock left the room, going down the stairs, and walking over to where Nurse joy was standing by the video phone.

"Here you go Brock."

Nurse joy then handed the phone over to Brock, who gladly accepted it.

"Thank you Nurse joy."

"Not a problem."

Nurse joy then returned to her desk, continuing with her tasks.

Brock turned to the screen and noticed it was Daisy.

"Hi Daisy, so is Misty out of the gym then?"

"Yeah, she like left just now, so you guys better like get over here now." Daisy shouted.

"Ok, ok, just talk a bit quieter next time ok?"

"Oh like sorry Brock, hurry up and tell the others now."

Brock understood what Daisy was saying, and hung up the video phone, which Daisy did not have a problem with on the other end. He then ran up the stairs back to his room, knocked on the and shouted to the others:

"Hey guys we gotta get going now."

Upon hearing Brock's shouting from outside, Gary, Max and Cilan left the room with their's and Brock's belongings. Once outside, Brock told them to let the others know it's time to go.

"I need you guys to let the others know that we have to go now, Gary, you let the girls know, Max, you go and tell the Professor, Tracy and Ash's mom, and Cilan, you go and alert Daisy's other two sisters."

"Sure, no problem." Gary replied

"Leave it to me Brock." Max stated

"You can count on me." Cilan announced

With that, the three of them went to the other's rooms, knocking on the doors and letting them know, it's time to go. About five minutes later, and everyone was ready to get going.

"All right, is everyone here?"

The others let Brock know they were all here, then took the room keys from them so he could return them to Nurse joy.

"You guys start making your way outside, and I'll return the keys to Nurse joy." Brock announced

The group of guests made their way towards the gym while Brock returned the keys. After a few moments, Brock caught up with the group, and they began the short walk to the gym. After about five minutes, the gym came within their sight.


	7. Party Preparations

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

The group continued on their way to the gym where Daisy was waiting at the entrance for them. Daisy was keeping lookout for them as well, eventually spotting them in the distance and shouting to them:

"Hey, let's like hurry up and get this done."

The group of guests hurried along as Daisy instructed them. Within a minute, they reached the entrance of the gym where Daisy was.

"We're here now Daisy, so what's going to happen then?" Brock asked

"Like here's the deal, I let Misty's Psyduck run out the entrance to the gym, and I like ended up telling her, making her believe that Psyduck escaped on it's own. She has like gone out to find him, giving us the chance to set everything up while she's not here."

"A very good plan my dear, shall we get started on making this a day that Misty will not forget?" Professor Oak asked

"Yeah like let's go inside and start setting up then." Daisy stated

Daisy then led the group inside to where the party shall be held. In the living area, there were decorations in boxes, food ready in the kitchen, presents in a nearby closet, and an entertainment system to play music.

"Right, I'll like need to decide who's doing to be doing what. Umm, Brock and Mrs Ketchum, I need you to work on the food and drink."

"Will do Daisy." Brock stated

"We'll take care if it dear." Delia announced

"Let's see, uhh Tracy and the Professor, I need you two to work on getting presents onto that table over there."

"We shall get it done in no time my dear." Stated Professor Oak

"More then happy to do it Daisy." Tracy said

"Iris and Dawn, can you guys like put the entertainment system over there and set it up for me?"

Daisy pointed to where the system was currently located, and where she wanted it.

"Sure." Iris replied

"No need to worry, we'll get it done." Dawn announced in her trademark way

"May, Max, Gary and Cilan, I want you guys to work on decorations please."

"No problem Daisy." May replied

"Happy to do it." Max said

"Can do." Gary replied

"Glad to do it, we'll make sure it looks spectacular." Cilan beamed

Daisy briefly at Cilan's unusual behaviour, something that she has not seen before from Ash's friends

Suddenly, Daisy's two other sisters interrupted, keen to find out what they were going to be doing

"Like what are we going to do sis?" Violet curiously asked her sister

"Yeah like what do you need us to do?" Lily implied

"You guys are like not good at certain things, I can't like have you messing things up." Daisy replied

"Hey like we can help." Violet and Lily shouted together

"I'm like sorry guys, there's nothing left to do."

Just then, Daisy had a sudden thought in her head about how she can put her sisters to use.

"Hey like, I need you two to check to see if Misty returns."

"That is like so boring." Replied Lily

"I'm afraid that's all you two, we like need someone to watch and see if she comes back, otherwise she could like come back at any time and see what we are doing, and that would spoil the whole day."

Daisy was very intent on making sure that nothing would get ruined, so having her sisters keep lookout for Misty will keep out of the way of the preparations.

"All right guys, let's like get started."

"YEAH!" They all shouted together

And so, the group began with their assigned tasks. Brock and Delia went to the kitchen to work on the food and drink, Iris and Dawn began working on the music system, Tracy and Professor Oak began getting presents out of the nearby closet and putting them on the table, May, Max, Gary and Cilan began setting up decorations, with May and Max getting into minor arguments about what should go where, with Gary and Cilan having to split the two siblings apart occasionally, and Lily and Violet went to a window on the next floor to keep lookout for Misty.

Meanwhile, Misty was having trouble finding where Psyduck had gotten to. She looked in bushes behind trees, etc. She even looked near water, although Psyduck does still not know how to swim. However, she had no luck at all, and was beginning to get irritated with herself.

"For crying out loud Psyduck, where are you?"

Misty was beginning to get impatient as well as annoyed about the whole situation. Suddenly, she remembered that Psyduck likes food, so she decided to check out the local food stores nearby.

"I bet that stupid duck is stuffing his face somewhere." She thought to herself

With that, she searched the local food stores, hoping to find Psyduck. She searched and searched with no luck, but there was one store left that sold fruit and vegetables. Misty remembered that when travelling with Ash and Brock, Psyduck liked apples, so she had a strong feeling Psyduck was there. When she got there, she found that Psyduck was about to start stuffing it's face with apples.

"Psyduck, what do you think you are doing?"

Misty rushed over to Psyduck and stopped it from going any further.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, my Psyduck likes roaming around town." Misty apologised to the shop owner about Psyduck's behaviour.

"Oh that's quite all right, at least there was not a whole commotion about it." The owner was surprisingly well mannered about the situation.

"Thank you sir, now Psyduck, return."

Misty reached into her pocket, pulled out Psyduck's Poke ball, and zapped it inside.

Having at last found Psyduck, Misty decided to get back to the gym. She checked her watch, and she surprised when she found out she was looking for Psyduck for over an hour and a half.

"My, time flies by so quickly these days." She thought to herself

With that, she started making her way back to the gym

Meanwhile back at the gym, the group were getting towards the end of their tasks, unaware that Misty was on her way back.

"Ok guys, things are like looking much better now." Daisy said

Daisy was very pleased about what she saw in front of her, the decorations were set up, the food and drink was laid out on a fold up table, the present were on a neat pile on the centre table, and the music system was up and running.

"I like just want to say guys, you have all done like very well, and I just want to thank you all for your patience and hard work in getting things ready."

Suddenly, a noise came from upstairs where Violet and Lily were. They started making their way down the stairs and into the living area. Once there, they both said:

"Misty is like on her way here, we just like spotted her outside in the distance."

"Really, she's already back?" Daisy was a bit panicked about Misty coming back so soon, but she knows how good Misty can be in these types of situations.

"Right guys, we like need to take up hiding places in here now." Daisy ordered the group

Suddenly in a rush, the group began scrambling around the room trying to find the best hiding places they can. Some hid behind chairs and sofas, some hid behind curtains, and other hid behind doors.

And so they waited in anticipation of Misty's arrival, ready to make their appearance when she enters the room


	8. The Party Begins

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

Misty continued on her way back to the gym after catching Psyduck. She realized it was getting on for about noon as she looked at her watch, and was starting to believe that she will be having another disappointing birthday.

Eventually, she reached the entrance to the gym and went inside. She then called out for Daisy,

"Daisy, where are you?"

But there came no response. So Misty started wondering where her sister was. She began by checking the garden, not there. She checked the battle area, not there. She then went to the Pokemon area, not there either. She then decided to check the living area.

She made her way towards the living area, and the others hiding inside could her footsteps, so they readied themselves. Misty then placed her hand on the handle and turned it. She then pushed the door open, and received a very big shock she was not expecting

"SURPISE!" Everyone appeared from their hiding places and all shouted together, almost scaring the living daylights out of Misty

"Oh my god, is this for me?" Misty was still slightly shocked about what just happened, but was very happy at the same time

"Of course it is little sis, we wanted to like make this a day you would never forget." Daisy spoke up

"I'm speechless, how did this all happen?" Misty asked

"Well, I like remembered you never having a proper birthday party, and you were like never in the best of moods on your birthday, and I started feeling bad for you, so I like decided to throw the best birthday party I could." Daisy explained everything in the best way that she could

"Also, this would not have like been possible without the help of the others here."

Misty then had a quick scan of the room to see who was here. She thanked each of them individually, letting them know how much she appreciates their help in making all this possible. However, she realised that Ash, her best friend was not here

"Hey you guys, do you know where Ash is?" Misty was curious to know where her best friend was

Delia stepped forward, being Ash's mother, believing she should be the one to explain about Ash

"Well, to tell you Misty dear, he was suddenly not around, he left me a note saying he had something to take care of. However, he did not say if he would be here or not, but I have a feeling that he will be." Delia informed Misty about what Ash did

"Oh, ok, I just hope he shows up" Misty had a hint of sadness in her voice, fearing that her best ever friend may not turn up on time for her special day.

"Anyway, shall we like get this party started guys?" Daisy shouted

"Yeah" The group shouted

"I suppose so" Misty was obviously not completely happy now as Ash was not here right now, so she tried to act as positively as she could.

The party began with everyone wanting to chat to Misty and wish her a happy birthday

After that, they all began chatting to each other about certain things they have been doing, what they plan to do, what they want to do in the long term, and how they will achieve that, whilst tucking in to the food that has been set up, courtesy of Brock and Delia

Daisy then decided to start the music system so there would be a little more fun to this party

"Ok guys, I'm like gonna start the music now." Daisy announced

The music began to play, and the group decided to play a few games in the meantime, such as charades, etc. Misty was not fully focused on the games, due to that she was still thinking about Ash, something which Daisy continued to notice as the party dragged on, so she decided to try and cheer Misty up a bit.

"Hey Tracy, can you like go and find Misty's Azurill in the Pokemon area, I think she needs a bit of cheering up as Ash is like not here."

"Sure thing Daisy."

Tracy left the living area and proceeded to the Pokemon area, where all of Misty's Pokemon were being kept

Meanwhile, back at the party, the others were all having a good time, continuing to catch up with each other, enjoying the excellent food and drink, listening to the music, and sharing funny jokes with each other.

They were all beginning to have a lot of fun, all except Misty of course, who was struggling to have a bit of fun

"Hey Misty, what's up?" May asked

"Oh' it's nothing, I'm fine."

"If you say so, why don't you come and join me and Dawn in a chat for a bit?"

"Sure" Misty said

And so, Misty went with May over to where Dawn was so they could have a chat with each other. May and Dawn were mainly talking about contests, the appeals they made, how their Pokemon looked in them, etc

Contests were not something Misty really experienced, but she was listening intently to what May and Dawn had to say about them, as she was becoming very interested in how they work.

After a while, Tracy eventually returned with Misty's precious Azurill in his arms

"Hey Misty, someone's here to see you."

From the way Tracy was talking, she thought Ash had arrived. In a glimmer of hope, she turned round, hoping to see him standing there. Instead it was her Azurill, who had a very big smile on it's face

"Hey Azurill, come over here." Misty opened her arms, inviting her precious Pokemon over for a hug

Azurill jumped out of Tracy's arms and ran over to it's master. Azurill then reach Misty, and was embraced in a very warm and comforting hug like it's been used to for a while now

"How could I forget you my little Azurill?"

"Azurill Rill Zu Azu" (I have missed you mommy)

Misty was a bit more cheery after her brief embrace with Azurill, with Tracy then taking it back to the Pokemon area, and then coming back to the party.

"All right guys, it's like time to start the presents." Daisy announced

As the others heard Daisy, they began to gather round the table. Since there was limited seating, Misty obviously had a chair to herself, with Professor Oak and Delia on the larger sofa next to the chair Misty was on

Once that was done, everyone else was more or less gathered round the table, ready to see what Misty made of the gifts they had all gotten for her

However, they all noticed that Misty was not completely cheery right now, and they all more or less knew what the problem was

Despite this, they all waited for Misty to get the gift opening underway, something she wanted to hold off on as long as she could, as she wanted Ash to be here when she started so he would not miss a minute of the gift opening

But Misty was now sure that Ash would not be here on time, yet at the same time, she realised she could not keep the others waiting any longer to open her presents from them


	9. Breakdown

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

As everyone was staring at Misty, who was sitting down, she was starting to well up a bit, something that the others also noticed. They realised that even speaking a word could push Misty over the edge

But despite this, Daisy was the one who attempted to break the silence

"Hey like Misty, are you gonna start with these gifts or not?"

Upon hearing Daisy break the silence, everyone instantly turned to her, realizing what she had done, and guess what could happen next.

"Why should I have to, I should decide when I open them, not you lot!." Misty shouted out loud

"All I wanted is for Ash to be here, he did not even let you guys know where he was, you did not bother to attempt to call him to get a hold of him, and now you're pressuring me to get something done I want to do when I want to do it." Misty's voice was now starting to crack with sadness

"None of us knew where he went Misty, so how could we have called him anyway?" May said

Misty then suddenly went over to May, the others all moving away, eager to avoid the effects of Misty's rage. Misty then began shouting at May as if she had done something wrong

"You could have called Pokemon centres, you could have even called the police stations, you could have tried other people that met Ash over the years that could not be here today, YOU COULD EVEN GONE LOOKING FOR HIM YOURSELF." Misty was really over her limit now

"All I wanted was for Ash to be here, is that so much to ask?"

At this point, Misty broke down into tears and ran out the room crying her eyes out, realizing that her special day could be ruined despite all the effort that has been put into the decorations along with all the other great things that have been set up

"Uh, wait Misty come back." May shouted

May then proceeded to run after Misty and apologise, but was stopped when Brock grabbed her arm

"Let her go May, she needs time to herself, we should allow her to have that shouldn't we?" Brock stated

"Yeah, you're right Brock, what are we going to do?" May asked

"I don't know, but we have to think of something." Brock replied

The room then went quiet, as everyone was shocked by the events that just occurred, and they were all saddened by it as well. They all then went into deep thought about how this disaster could be fixed

"I think I'll try and talk to Misty for a bit." Delia announced

"That sounds like a good idea Mrs Ketchum, she'll hopefully talk to you as I have never heard of her raise her at voice at you before." Cilan said

"Yeah, you're like a mother to her, I'm sure she will listen to you." Gary stated

"I'm sure you're right, I'll give it my best try then." Delia replied

With that, Delia left the living area to go up to Misty's room, as that is where she ran to, since they heard her run up the stairs and slam a door, all of them having a good idea where she ran off to

Delia reached Misty's door and gently knocked on it

"Misty dear, may I come in?" Delia asked

Misty heard a voice at the door and wondered who it was

"Who is it?

"It's me dear, Delia"

Then there came silence. Delia thought that Misty simply wanted to be left alone, but she came to the door and opened it herself. Misty let Delia in, to which she was grateful for. And in Misty's opinion, she always thought of Delia as a mother. Still, she had a very teary face, which Delia obviously noticed. Misty then turned around, went back to her bed, and returned to burying her head in the pillow on her bed crying like she was just now

"Misty dear, I know how you feel, Ash is really your true and best friend isn't he? Delia asked

Misty raised her head from the pillow after realizing what she was briefly doing, and the fact that it was Delia who come up to comfort her. She sat up on the bed, and Delia proceeded to sit next to her

"Yes, you're right, I just miss him so much, and I wish he just let you or someone else know what her was up to." Misty said

"If I knew what he were up to Misty, I would have told you by now, but there is nothing I can do I'm afraid."

"All I wanted was for him to be here today, and it looks like he is not going to be here."

Misty then broke into another sob. As Delia noticed this, she reached for a box of nearby tissues and gave them to Misty. She then wiped her tears away and thanked Delia

Delia then put her hands on Misty's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye

"I know that you are still upset, but what I think, you need to go back downstairs and make some apologies, it will make you feel better. And if you don't want to open your gifts, that's fine, we'll do whatever you want whenever you want to do it, even if Ash is not here. I just believe it will make you feel better to be back with the others."

Misty took in everything Delia said, and knew that she was right

"You're right Mrs Ketchum, I've got to make up for the way I acted, it was not the right way I should be behaving in this sort of situation." Misty said

Misty the hugged Delia, which Delia was more than happy to oblige to. Then they separated their brief embrace

"Thank you Mrs Ketchum, I appreciate what you have said, it's made me feel better."

"No problem my dear, I'll go back downstairs and let the others know you will be back with them shortly."

With that, Delia left the room, went down the stairs, and returned to the living area where the others were all chatting quietly to one another.

They all then noticed that Delia was back in the room, and they immediately turned to her, hoping to hear how Misty was coping at the moment

"So how's she doing right now Delia dear?" Professor Oak asked

"Well, she has calmed down now and stopped crying, but she is still relatively upset. She will be rejoining us shortly everyone, and when she does, let's try to make her feel happy ok? And I should also let you know she does not want to be pressured into doing anything, so we'll only do what she wants when she wants to do it"

"Ok then" They all beamed happily

A few minutes later, Misty re-emerged in the room, still with an obvious look of sadness on her face. She then proceeded with her apologies to the others

"Guys, I'm really sorry about my outburst, it wasn't right of me to act like that, it's just that I broke down with sadness at the thought of Ash not being here, I hope you can all forgive me."

"We certainly forgive you Misty, we should never have pressured you on today of all days." Dawn said

"She's right, it wasn't fair to make you do something you did not want to do at this moment." Tracy announced

The others then made their own brief speech to Misty, expressing they felt bad about what they did. Misty then turned to May, as she was harder on May then anyone else

"May, I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that, I did not mean to target you in particular out of everyone else." Misty said

"It's ok Misty, I was the one that set you off, and I felt really guilty about it. Let's just forget this whole thing and move on shall we?" May asked

Misty then went to give May and apology hug, letting everyone else know that she is once again completely fine, to which everyone else was relieved to see

"So what do want to do then Misty?" Brock asked

However, this was interrupted when Max was looking out the window, and noticed a very small figure on the path outside off in the distance

"Hey you guys, look out there, I see something." Max shouted

Upon hearing Max, everyone went to the window to see what Max spotted, but they could not tell what it was as it was too far away for them to be able to recognise what or who it could be


	10. Wish Come true

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

The group continued to see what the mystery figure in the distance could be. As the figure moved closer, there was a sudden flash of light that briefly blocked everyone's view

"Ahh, where'd this light come from?" Misty wondered

Everyone else covered their eyes for a moment as the light was quite strong, but then removed them as the light faded. They all scanned the area outside the window to try and find the source of the flash, but they could not, which left baffled at where it came from. Then everyone had noticed that the figure had disappeared

"Huh, where did it go?" Max asked

"I don't know my lad, but we must go outside and find out." Professor Oak announced

And so, the group went outside, with Misty leading the way, hoping to find the location, and the identity of this mystifying figure. Further ahead, the figure reappeared, and moved closer again. Misty had a closer look, and noticed the figure was small, and yellow. Instantly, she knew what the figure was

"It's Pikachu." Misty shouted

Pikachu ran and ran, eventually coming into everyone else's view, and made a jump for Misty. Misty the opened her arms, and hugged Pikachu, with everyone watching with a smile on all their faces

"Pikachu, it's so good to see you." Misty was so happy she shed a tear of joy

"Pika, Pikachu" (Good to see you to Misty)

Everyone was then alerted by a shout from Iris

"Hey you guys, look!"

They all then stared in the direction of where Iris was pointing, and noticed the closing in figure of their best friend, Ash

Suddenly, everyone ran towards him, surprising Misty and Pikachu, who were left behind the others after their mad dash towards Ash

Ash was caught a bit off guard by this attention, and just stood there with everyone staring at him with smiling faces. Then, Delia stepped forward towards her son

"Ash Kecthum, how dare you turn up late, you know that you made Misty cry for not being." Delia scolded her son

"Ok mom, I've got a perfectly good reason, which you'll all find out later." Ash answered

Everyone else proceeded to say hello to Ash individually, shaking hands, high fiving, back patting and so on. Then they all remembered the one person who missed Ash the most, stepping aside to reveal to Ash his best friend, Misty, standing there holding his precious partner Pikachu

There was an awkward silence for a moment amongst everyone, with Misty then beginning making her way towards Ash, everyone else silent at this point, wondering what could happen between them

Ash was getting a little nervy, he knew that Misty had a temper, he knew about her trusty mallet, which he could experience again. He continued watching as Misty eventually reached him, only about a foot between them now. Misty let Pikachu go, still staying silent.

Then everyone else witnessed something they did not believe would happen, Misty prepared to hug Ash in a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around him

"You're here at last, I'm so happy now." Misty was so full of joy and happiness now, she began crying again as her best friend had made it after all

"I am here Misty, no need to cry anymore." Ash responded

Misty then let Ash go, and realized what he said. She grabbed a tissue from her pocket and dried her eyes, her face looking like it's normal happy self again

"But why Ash, why are you do late?" Misty wondered

"I'll tell you later." Ash responded

With Ash confirming he will explain all later today, the gang proceeded to go back to the gym. Pikachu ran back to Misty, and jumped on her head, making everyone giggle. The others were relieved that Misty's cheerful and happy spirit had returned, and remembered that they still had a party to continue.

And so, they made their way towards the gym, more or less in one big group, with Ash and Misty walking besides each other, smiling, which is what would be expected in this situation

Finally, they made it back to the living area, and the staging area of the party

"Wow, this looks great guys." Ash was very impressed at what he saw, Pikachu being equally dazzled by the appearance of the room. Then, their eyes caught something that they both love

"Oh boy, food."

"Pika"

The pair dashed towards the food, leaving the others watching them as they got stuck in to the fine food on offer, this being one way that always reminded them of Ash and his big love of food.

"What such a little kid he is." Iris said in her usual manner towards Ash

This only spurred the others on to laugh even harder than they did before, with Ash and Pikachu turning round with food in their mouths and wondering:

"whfowts fo funfy?" Ash said

"You know Ash dear, you should never talk with your mouth full." Delia reminded him

Ash realized what he was doing, and corrected the situation by swallowing his food and clearing his mouth, then apologising properly.

"So, what's happening next then?" He wondered

"We were just like gonna watch Misty open her gifts if you want to know." Daisy answered him

"Ok then." Ash replied

With that, they all gathered round the table like before, Misty sitting on a single chair, Delia and Professor Oak on the double sofa next to her, and the other just standing where they please

Ash unzipped his bag and placed his own gift on the table, catching everyone's attention, leaving them wondering what it could be

"So Misty, how are you like gonna do this then?" Daisy asked

"Well, I think it's best to get the cards done first so they're out the way, then move on to the gifts afterwards." Came Misty's reply

"Like fine be, we'll do it like anyway you want, considering it is your special day." Daisy said

Everyone agreed with what Daisy said, then turned their attention back to Misty

Misty was then given her cards by everyone. She opened all of them, most of the cards having water themes on them and the colour blue, given that this is Misty's favourite type of theme. Some cards had simple messages like "Happy birthday", others with "All the best for the future", and a couple with "Have a great day".

Most cards had gift vouchers to clothing stores in them, which Misty's sisters became slightly jealous of, and for jewellery stores, a type of store that Misty was not over fussed about, but occasionally had a think about this type of thing before.

Then came Ash's card. Misty opened the envelope, revealing a custom made card that had a surfing Pikachu print on it, this giving Misty a smile on her face. She then showed it to everyone else, who noted it was very well edited. Even Pikachu gave a smile at the design of it too.

Misty then opened the card itself, and inside were two boat tickets. Everyone else were impressed at this gift Ash had given Misty

"You did not have to do this Ash." Misty said

"I insist, it's your birthday, you should be spoiled on this one day don't you think?" Ash responded

"Where does the boat go then after using these tickets?" Misty curiously wondered

"You find out when you get on the boat." Ash replied

"Well thank you very much for that Ash."

Ash was pleased that Misty liked this gift, and then thought to himself:

"The surprises don't end there Misty"

"So, who are you going to take with you then Misty?" Brock asked

"Who do you think, I'm obviously taking Ash Brock, who else did you think I would invite to go with me?" Misty answered

With that, the opening of cards was over, and Misty was ready to move on to the big pile of gifts that were sitting on the table in front of her


	11. Gift Time

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

And so, Misty was prepared to move on to the gifts in front of her. She began by wondering which one to open first

"Which one do you think I should open first guys?" Misty asked

"Whichever one you like dear." Delia responded

Everyone was watching closely to see which one Misty would pick first. After careful consideration, she finally picked one. It was a medium sized parcel, not too big or small, and it was Tracy who noticed it was his gift that was picked first

And so, Misty opened it, revealing a very nice blue sweater with white hoops going round the top and bottom of it

"That's for when the months begin to get cold again, it'll keep you warm for sure in that time." Tracy stated

"It's lovely Tracy, thank you." Misty replied

Misty then picked another one, this one being from May

"I hope you like it Misty." May said

With that, Misty opened it, revealing a very cute looking blue bandana, very similar to May's green one she was wearing

"It's very cute May, what a nice idea for a gift."

And on to the next one. This one was from Max, and Misty had a feeling it would be something technical, considering Max is a genius at this sort of thing. Then Misty opened the box, inside being a blue Pokegear with a rain drop symbol on the front of it

"It's for you to talk to anyone at anytime if you feel like you want a friendly chat with someone." Max announced

"It's great Max, I'll be sure to have all your numbers in it then." Misty announced to the group

There was a very brief giggle to what Misty said, with it dying down quickly. Misty moved on to another gift, this one being from Gary

After opening the box, Misty peered inside, and there was a set of custom made blue Pokeballs

"Me and grandpa came up with the idea, so we asked Kurt to make them for us." Gary explained

"Thank you very much Gary, it's a lovely idea for a gift, I'll put them to good use."

On to the next one. This one was from Iris, who waited eagerly to see how Misty liked her gift

Misty opened it, the box containing a silk blue scarf that felt smooth to the touch

"Thanks Iris, I love it." Misty said

"Glad you like it Misty." Iris replied

Moving on to the next one, it was from her three older sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet. Misty had a feeling as to what she was about to receive from them, considering that they always tried to look their best

And so, Misty opened it, revealing a state of the art, top quality make-up set

"It's for like when you go out to fancy places when you're like going out with that Ash over there." Daisy announced

Upon hearing Daisy's statement, Misty immediately blushed, catching the attention of everyone, who then after seeing Misty blush, turned to Ash, only to see him blushing as well.

"They like can't hide it, they love each other, it's like so obvious." Lily said

Everyone then gave a brief aww, as they all knew Ash and Misty belong together.

After her embarrassment was over, Misty turned back to the pile of gifts that was getting smaller

She picked out a rectangular shaped gift, which Brock noticed was from him

"It's not anything much at all, considering my study time, it was hard for me to find something in time." Brock stated

"That's ok Brock, I understand." Misty responded

Misty unwrapped the gift, revealing a photo that had Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock on their journey together years ago

"Oh Brock, I just love it, and you said it was not anything special."

"I was going through old photos recently reminiscing about the past, and I noticed that picture and thought to myself, I bet Misty would love a picture of the four of us back in the beginning." Brock explained

Everyone else thought it was a very nice gesture as well, and although most of them did not know Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock in the beginning, they were taken by how happy they all looked together in the picture

Moving on again, Misty picked a gift that she noticed would be from Professor Oak

"I bet I know what this is." She said

"Open it and find out my dear." Professor Oak replied

Misty unwrapped it, revealing a set of books on how to further strengthen bonds and friendships with Pokemon

"Thank you for those Professor, I shall make sure to read them when I have free time."

"That's fine my dear, you read them whenever you like."

The pile of gifts was almost gone now, and Misty knew the gift unwrapping would be over shortly, which saddened her slightly

Nonetheless, she continued on with the task at hand

She picked another one, this being from Cilan.

So Misty unwrapped it, and inside was a blue fishing rod, something that Cilan was very passionate about

"I was told by Ash once about how much you loved water Pokemon, so I figured you would love fishing just as much, and when I saw this, I just had to get it." Cilan explained

"It's great Cilan, I love it, thank you." Misty beamed

"You're very welcome." Cilan replied

Next was the gift from Dawn. Dawn was very eager to see Misty's reaction to the gift she had got for her

Misty then opened it, inside the box being a lovely hair styling set, something which Dawn knows all too well about, considering that she always has a set on her at all times

"When I saw this Misty, I thought that you should have hair that would rival mine for style and beauty." Dawn announced

Misty gave a light hearted giggle, then responded to Dawn's comment

"Why thank you Dawn, I'm sure that by using this, my hair will look better than yours at some point."

Dawn then had a smile growing on her face, knowing one of her friends could have a hairstyle that could be similar to her's one day, the only thing being different, the hair colour

The gift total was down to two, and Misty knew who they were from. She took the one that was from Delia as she wanted to save the gift from Ash for last

She opened it, and hidden in the box was one of the most dazzling perfume ranges around, almost identical to what Delia uses herself

"This is for when you want to smell divine on certain occasions my love."

"Why thank you very much Mrs Ketchum, I will use them for very special occasions."

And so came the last gift, the one from Ash. Mist was extremely keen to find out what her best friend had got for her, aside from the boat tickets received earlier

She carefully opened it, and in the small box was a locket on a chain. Misty looked a bit puzzled at first, but Ash then told her to open it

"Open it Misty and find out what's inside." Ash instructed

Misty then opened the locket, and inside it, there was a very small picture of her, Ash, Pikachu and Togepi

"It's just wonderful Ash, I'll keep it with me at all times, thank you very much." Misty said

"No problem Mist, I want to make sure you have something to treasure forever." Ash responded

With that, the gift unwrapping was over. Misty was a bit sad in a way, but glad at the same time it was over

Everyone then began the task of cleaning up the wrapping paper, while Misty took her newly opened gifts up to her room

Once dealt with, Misty returned downstairs to the others, ready to continue the party once more


	12. Destination Unknown

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

As Misty rejoined the others, a vehicle appeared outside. It was large to hold a big group of people. Everyone was wondering who or what could be inside

However, Ash and Pikachu had smiles on their faces, both of them knowing what the purpose of this vehicle was

"Hey, what's that vehicle doing here?" Misty enquired

Everyone else did not have a clue. Suddenly, the driver of the van appeared.

"Hello, I'm looking for the Ash Ketchum group." The driver called out

"Yeah, that's us all right." Ash responded

"Pika Pika."

"Ash, what does that guy mean by the Ash Ketchum party?" Misty quizzed

"You'll find out, trust me."

Even though everyone was a little unsure about where the destination of this van was, they all got on regardless, all except Delia, Professor Oak and Misty's sisters

"Aren't you guys coming with us?" Misty asked

"No dear, I think me and the Professor have had enough for today." Delia responded

"Yes, quite right Delia." Professor Oak said

"Yeah, we like wanted to spend some time at home. Besides, we can like wait for you to come back when you're done with whatever you guys are gonna like get up to anyway." Lily announced

"Oh ok then, we'll see you later." Misty said back

"Goodbye everyone, have fun where you're going." Delia spoke up

"Take care for now." Professor Oak shouted

Misty's sisters stayed silent, as they did not need to say goodbye. They just smiled and waved, knowing the rest of them would be back later anyway.

The others on the van all said goodbye as well, and began waving simultaneously. The driver got back into the front seat, and instructed the others to buckle up

Misty had not found a seat yet, so she had a quick scan to see who she could sit next to. Fortunately, Ash had a space next to him, so Misty went towards him, which Ash noticed

"Ok if I sit with you Ash?" Misty politely asked

"Not at all Mist." Ash replied

Misty blushed slightly at the thought of being called her nickname by Ash. She the sat down next to him, and buckled up. Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's lap, and onto Misty's. This bought a smile to the two friend's faces, and to Pikachu's as well

Behind Ash and Misty, the others were bickering about what they were seeing in front of them

"Those two are so gonna end up together." Dawn quietly whispered

"Totally, they're meant for each other." May replied

"I've always said to myself those two shall be together someday, it's just when it will happen." Brock announced

Misty heard chattering behind her, and decided to try and find out what the gossip was about. She turned her head round, which Brock noticed

"What you guys talking about?"

"Uh nothing, just something Max mentioned that's all." Brock replied, waving his hands

Misty accepted this and turned her head back round. The driver then spoke up again

"You all ready back there?" He asked

Everyone replied yes, so the driver started up the van, and began moving

They all remembered to give a last wave to Delia, Professor Oak and Misty's sisters, who were all smiling and waving back as well

Eventually, they were out of sight, and the vehicle was in full motion towards the destination Ash had arranged

"Ash, where is this vehicle taking us?" Misty questioned

"You'll just have to wait and find out, it's a surprise."

Misty just accepted what Ash had said, as she did not want to spoil another birthday surprise from her best friend

The ride to the mystery location was very enjoyable, everyone chatting away about Ash and Misty again, Ash reminiscing with Misty about pas adventures they had together, and Pikachu bouncing from person to person so everyone had a chance of Pikachu sitting on their laps or heads, two of Pikachu's favourite places to sit down

Everyone was taken by how beautiful the surroundings look in the decreasing sunlight, the water in lakes was glistening, bird Pokemon flying above them chirping, and how the stars were beginning to try and make their appearance for the night

With the van ride still going, the group began talking about what they want to achieve in the future and how they will achieve it

Meanwhile with Ash and Misty, things were getting a bit silent between them, each of them wondering what the other was thinking about

"Hey guys, you still around?" Max shouted

This snapped the pair out of their thoughts and bought then back to reality

"Sorry Max, we must have spaced out for a moment." Ash replied

"Where are we going anyway Ash?" Max wondered

"I have already explained it to Misty Max, it's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself when we get there." Ash said to the youngest of the group

Max was a little disappointed he did not find out where they were going, yet he was also looking forward to it to see what Ash has arranged

We're nearly there everyone, about five more minutes and we shall arrive." The driver spoke up

Everyone in the group, apart from Ash and Pikachu, were getting slightly excited at the surprise Ash has arranged

In the last few minutes of the ride, Brock and Cilan entered a discussion about the different recipes they have made over time, different ways of raising Pokemon, etc

Dawn and May got chatting to Iris about Pokemon contests, something Iris was not that familiar with, while Max began talking to Tracy about how Ash's Pokemon were doing, and if Tracy has been doing ant sketches of them and other Pokemon lately

"Looks like we're almost there." Ash thought to himself

After about another three to five minutes had passed, the driver spoke up again

"We have now arrived at our destination, I most certainly hope you all had a pleasant ride today." The driver announced

The group were glad they had finally arrived, eager to see what has in store for them, including Misty too. One by one, they all got off the van, and waited for others to vacate as well

Everyone was off the van now, then Ash thanked the driver for driving him and his friends here.

Eventually, the driver in the van sped off, getting smaller and smaller to everyone as it disappeared into the distance, leaving them standing there together, with Ash being the one to speak up

"Ok guys, you ready to get going then?" Ash asked

"You bet we are." Iris happily replied

The others agreed with Iris, still being very keen about what is waiting for them

And so, Ash began to lead the way to their destination, as he was the only one who knew how to get there


	13. Bowling

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

The group were walking for about five minutes before finally reaching their destination. Everyone then appeared to noticed it looked like a bowling alley as they noticed a giant bowling ball and pins sign above the entrance

"Ash, is this really a bowling alley we're going to?" May enquired

"Sure is, I thought we ought to go and do something for Misty's birthday. When I looked this place up, it seemed like a good idea." Ash replied

"What a great idea, this is going to be so fun." Dawn cheered

"Yeah, this is gonna be so awesome." Max shouted

"Can't wait to get going." Iris beamed

The others were all quick to let their enthusiasm be known for what they were about to do, so they entered the building. Misty was the last one to enter the building. Ash however was in front of her. He turned round and whispered to Misty:

"It does not end here."

Misty was wondering what Ash was on about, perhaps taking the group somewhere else afterwards. She quickly put the thought to one side and followed the others, not wanting to be left behind

Inside, the others were waiting for her. After rejoining them, all of them were together

"Hey, why don't you guys get shoes while me and Brock sort out which lanes we shall be using?" Ash mentioned

The rest of the group then traded in their shoes for bowling shoes, and waited for Ash and Brock to sort out the lanes. After confirming which ones they would be using, Brock let them know where they shall be

"Ok gang, we're using lanes one and two for today."

They all went towards their lanes for the day, but then a thought hit their heads

"Hey Ash, what are we going to do about teams since there are two lanes to use?" Max asked

"I think we'll let Misty decide this one, right guys?"

"That seems fair to me." Cilan happily agreed

"Yeah me too." May said

"Same here." Came Dawn's reply

"But wait, there is something that needs to be sorted out here. If there's six guys and four girls, how is this going to be fair?" Tracy wondered

"I didn't think of that." Ash brought up

"I have an idea." Misty announced

Everyone focused their attention on Misty, and wondered what she had in mind for this situation

"What's your idea Misty?" Brock asked

"I think one of the boys should play on the girls team."

Everyone was a bit surprised at this statement, but realized it was the only way to make things fair

Then Misty wanted to decide who to be on the girls team with her

None of the guys were interested in the thought of playing with the girls. Then all of a sudden, Cilan happily volunteered himself to be part of the girls team

"Are you sure about this Cilan?" Ash asked

"I'm sure, and besides, you know how competitive I can get at certain types of events, it shall be interesting to see how it works out" Cilan confidentially stated

Everyone agreed with this, and decided to get on with the tasks at hand. Ash put the guys' names on one of the screens, while Misty did the same with the girls and Cilan

Now that the names were put in, the serious part can begin

Up first were Ash in one lane, and Misty on the other. They decided to go at the same time, and so they did

As their balls went down the lanes, everyone was wondering the outcome of these first bowls of the trip here

The girls and Cilan cheered on Misty, while the guys and Pikachu did the same for Ash

Both balls nailed their targets, and quite surprisingly, both of them got strikes right off the beginning

"All right Ash, way to go." Brock cheered

"Pika Pika"

"Yeah Misty, way to go." Iris shouted

Then came the second turn. This turn saw Gary going up against Dawn. And so they bowled, Dawn knocking down seven pins, while Gary only managed six

With their second go's, Dawn only managed to knock one down, when Gary managed three, putting the guys ahead by one pin early on

Next up was May and Max. Both of them liked competing against each other, so they threw with all their strength. Both balls hurtled down the lanes at incredible speeds, May getting a strike, and Max only getting eight. Upon his second go, Max failed to knock over the other two, resulting in the girls and Cilan taking the lead

The fourth pair saw Tracy up against Iris. The two of them bowled, Iris hitting eight pins, Tracy hitting nine. Iris failed to hit the other two, while Tracy managed to hit his, resulting in a spare

And the final pairing was Brock and Cilan. Both of them were very similar, so the others expected them to have similar outcomes. They both bowled, the balls eventually making contact, Cilan getting a strike, Brock hitting nine, and hitting the last one, resulting in another spare for the guys

And so the turns kept on coming, each player getting strikes and spares, some not hitting many on other turns they had, on occasions the ball goes down the gutters on the sides of the lanes

Turn after turn kept on coming, the lead in the match going back and forth, everyone cheering on their team mates while they bowled, with the person bowling giving it all they got on each turn while being cheered on

Players not bowling were occasionally getting drinks and snacks for the others, taking turns in doing so. Also having brief chats with one another while they waited for their turns. The excitement just kept on going, momentum swinging from one team to another

And it came to the final turn of the match, Brock verses Cilan again. Both teams level on points being one of the most tightly contested game any of them has ever experienced. But before they bowled, Misty interrupted them

"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could have this last turn."

The others were a bit surprised by Misty's words, but understood her request, and the fact that it was also her birthday today as well

"What do you think Cilan?" Brock asked

"I think it's a terrific idea." Cilan replied

"So who do you want to go up against Misty to decide this game?" Iris enquired

"I choose Ash for this one, that ok with you Ash?"

"Sure is, let's finish this."

Misty and Ash took their places at the end of the lanes, with their bowling balls in hand. Both of them focused onto the pins at the other end of the lanes

They raised their arms that were holding the balls, lowered them again, and let the balls go

Both balls went towards their target at lightning speed. The other members of each team were staring intently, wondering who was going to steal the win for their team

Eventually, both balls made contact with their targets. Misty nailed another strike. Ash hits nine of them, with the last one wobbling. Everyone was now focused on this one remaining pin, wondering if it would stay up or fall over

Ash thought it beginning to stop and accepting his team had lost. However, the pin fell over to his relief, resulting in the match being a draw

"What a great game that was guys." Ash announced

"You said it Ash." Misty responded

The others agreed that it was a terrific game, being tough to call an overall winner. They then left the lanes and returned their bowling shoes for the shoes they were wearing upon their arrival at the alley

"I suppose we're going back to the gym now right?" May wondered

"Not just yet." Came Ash's reply

"What do you mean Ash?" Dawn quizzed

"You just follow me and find out."


	14. Ice Skating

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

The group were making their way outside when Dawn brought up the subject of Ash saying they were not finished yet with places to go

"So Ash, you said we're not finished for the day, does that mean we are going somewhere else? Dawn asked

Everyone heard what Dawn said, and turned their attention to Ash, being eager as Dawn to find out with what he had planned next

"You just have to wait and find out, it's a surprise." Ash replied

The others continued to ask Ash about what they will be doing next, but he remained tight lipped on the matter. The same driver as before was waiting for them outside, waiting to take them to their next destination

"Are you ready to go then?" The driver politely asked

"Yes we are, thank you for asking." Ash responded

"Pika Pika."

And so, they all got back on the vehicle that brought them here earlier, still wondering where they were going. Eventually, the vehicle got moving again, and they were on their way

After a short ride, they had arrived

"Ok we're here." The driver announced

Everyone looked out the windows, and realized there was no building, just what appeared to be a frozen lake. Then Brock figured out why they were here

"We're going to be ice skating next aren't we Ash?"

"Yes, you are correct Brock, that's why we are here."

"Pikachu."

Everyone got off the minibus again, and proceeded to the lake while the driver disappeared again, knowing when to come back for them a second time

Misty was the first to notice that there were skates already lined up for them, even with their names assigned to a pair each

"Oh Ash, you even had the skates arranged before hand didn't you?

"That's right, I managed to sort everything out before hand so it would not have to be dealt with when we got here, and I also made sure we have the area to ourselves."

Misty was beginning to really appreciate what Ash has done for her and the others today, resulting in her fondness of Ash grow even further

Everyone put their skates on, and proceeded to the ice to have some fun

There were some of the group who were unsteady on their feet as they have not really skated properly before. Iris was helped by Cilan, May was helped by Dawn and Misty was struggling a bit with it as well

"Ash, can you help me please?" The redhead asked

"Sure, I'll be glad to."

Ash then helped Misty onto the ice while Pikachu decided to join in the fun. As Ash helped her onto the ice, Misty was holding on to him, not wanting to let go. A blush came across her face which she noticed, but the others were too busy having fun to realize the look on her face to her relief

"Watch how I do it Mist."

Misty always liked being called Mist by Ash, as that was his nickname for her. She carefully observed how Ash was moving, and decided to give it a try. At first, she was still a bit unsteady, so she held onto Ash's hand for the time being

Eventually, she started getting the hang of it, which caught Ash's attention, so Ash decided to let go of Misty's hand since she was getting the hang of it

"Wait Ash, don't let go please, I'm worried I might fall."

"Don't worry Misty, you're getting the hang of it, trust me." Ash confidently said

Reluctantly, Misty let go of Ash's hand, and was now getting more into the skating. She went to join the others who were on the ice, who were pleased to see that she is starting to get the hang of it.

Pikachu was having fun with the others too, sliding between their feet whenever it had the chance. Ash then joined in too, and before long, they were all skating around together

Sliding past each other, high fiving on the way, holding hands for a brief moment to guide each other on the ice, which Misty was not pleased to see whenever May, Dawn or Iris were holding Ash's hand

Suddenly, Misty began to lose her balance, and eventually fell over, catching the attention of everyone, who rushed to her side

"Misty, are you ok?" Brock asked worryingly as he helped her up

"Yeah, I'm fine." Misty replied

The other were relieved that Misty was ok, and they all decided to stop there for today as it was getting dark, and the temperatures were beginning to drop as well

"I guess we're going back to the gym now?" Ash asked

The others all confirmed that it was best to go back to the gym due to the descending darkness from the night sky

There was a chilly wind that came and made everyone shudder briefly. Misty shuddered longer then the others as she did not have any sleeves, meaning she was a bit more exposed to the elements than the others were

"Here Misty, take this for now."

Ash took off his short sleeved jacket that he had and put it on Misty, which she was grateful for

"Thanks very much Ash." She thanked

At that point, Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms, wanting to help keep her warm in any way it could, which made Ash and the others smile at the sight

They were off the ice now, and removed the skates they had on and put their regular footwear back on for a second time today, leaving the skates exactly where they found them upon their arrival

Ash led the way back to the minibus, where the driver was waiting for them once again like he did earlier today

"I presume we are returning back to the gym then sir." The driver asked

"Yes we are." Ash replied

And so, the others boarded the minibus once again, and sat down on the seats inside and buckled themselves in, ready to return to the gym

Misty sat next to Ash again, who was a little further back inside the minibus this time, still with Pikachu in her arms

Once everyone was seated and ready to go, Ash gave the go-ahead for the driver to take them back to the gym

There was chatting to each other amongst the group, however Misty was just staring at the night sky most of the time, admiring the bright stars that lit up the night

Misty was snapped out of her gazing when Iris wanted her to join in chatting with the others, to which she happily obliged

A whole range of topics were discussed on the way back, such as how today went, was it one of their best days ever, which more or less everyone agreed to and how they will miss being around each other after today

Eventually, the driver pulled up outside the gym and let the group know they were back

"Ok everyone, we're here." The driver announced

Everyone then departed the minibus again, this time for the final time

Ash then thanked the driver very much, gave him the fair with a generous tip on top of the fare, which the driver was grateful for

The driver then turned round and began to disappear, with everyone seeing him off and waving, hoping to let him know they appreciated him taking them to the places they went to.

Eventually, the driver disappeared out of sight, and was no longer in view


	15. Sleepover

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

Everyone finished their waving at the driver, and decided together that it was time to call it a night

"Well I guess it's back to the Pokemon centre guys." Ash called out

"Guess you're right" Cilan sadly replied

Misty heard what Ash said, and did not want him or the others to leave, so she decides to let them stay at the gym

"Wait guys, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Are you sure Misty, will it be a problem if we did?" Brock asked

"No it won't, my sisters will be fast asleep by now, they won't know you're here."

"Well I think it's a terrific idea red." Gary announced

"Yeah me too, plus it saves us walking back to the Pokemon centre in the dark where strange things can happen." Tracy said

"Yay, lots of talking to each other about things we've done, plus we'll all spend a bit more time together." May joyfully spoke

"I'm with May on this one, it's gonna be great." Dawn cheered

"Well now that's settled, let's go inside shall we?" Misty enquired

Misty led the group inside the gym and to the living area, where the party was held.

Misty remembered she was still wearing Ash's short sleeved jacket, so she took it off and returned it to him, although she did not want to

Back to the room, it looked in a slight state, so everyone decided to get started on getting to look as good as new

"You don't have to do that now guys, I can do it tomorrow." Misty spoke up

"Nah, it's no trouble, besides we want to help you out." Ash replied

"Pika Pikachu"

"Thanks everyone, and Ash." Misty announced, then whispered Ash's name

Everyone did their part in making the room look good as new, decorations were removed and put back in their boxes, gift wrap on the floor was put into bin bags, Pikachu even helped by collecting all traces of food on the floor in a dustpan. Leftover food was wrapped up and placed in the kitchen. Finally, the decorations, now in their boxes were put back into the cupboard in the living area

"There all done." Cilan proudly stated

"You're sure right about that." Brock happily responded

"Shh guys keep it down, don't forget my sisters are sleeping upstairs." Misty reminded everyone

The others then hushed their voices, and began to speak in a lower tone

"Uhh Misty, where are we going to sleep if we are staying here tonight?" Dawn asked

"Oh yeah, I have a ton of sleeping bags in another area of the gym, will someone help me go and get them?"

"I'll be happy to do it" Brock volunteered

"Yeah me too red" Gary said

"Thanks guys, let's go then shall we?"

Misty led Gary and Brock to the place where the sleeping bags are kept, although Misty wanted Ash to help so he would be around her at all times, but she was happy that Gary and Brock volunteered themselves to help her out

After a short while, the three returned with the sleeping bags, and handed one to each of the others in the room. Misty made sure she handed one to Ash, which she managed to do

Everyone now had a sleeping bag, but before getting some sleep, they decided to start chatting to each other

"So Misty, have you enjoyed your birthday today?" Max wondered

"Yes I have, best birthday ever in my opinion

"That's excellent to hear, a person celebrating the day they were born in the ways which we were a part of." Cilan stated in his usual manner

Everyone sweat dropped at Cilan's comments, but realized this is often how he would express his opinions on certain topics

"So what are you guys going to do after you leave tomorrow?" Misty curiously asked

"Well, I'm going back to Pewter city and home, to continue my studying." Brock announced

"Me and Dawn will probably start travelling together and competing in contests, and to cheer each other on." May brought up

At that point, May and Dawn high fived each other, looking forward to the experiences that await them.

The others them smiled at this sign of friendship, remembering how they all get along so well with each other

"I'm going back to the lab in Pallet town to continue assisting gramps." Gary said

"Yeah me to." Tracy chipped in

"I will keep travelling too and earning gym badges so I can enter Pokemon leagues." Max stated

"Good for you Max, we'll all be rooting for you." Ash happily said

"Thanks Ash, I know you will."

"Let's see, me and Cilan will head back to Unova, I have to continue learning more about dragons, and Cilan will keep up his efforts with being a top class connoisseur." Iris informed the others

"True, I will also be spending my spare time helping my brothers with the gym's operation at home." Cilan said

"And what about you Ash, what are you going to do?" Misty worryingly asked

"Well I have not decided yet, I need time to think about it first." Ash told everyone

Misty then breathed a slight sigh of relief, realizing Ash will be close by in Pallet town for a while, telling herself that she can visit him all the time

"Well, I guess it's starting to get late, we all better get some sleep as most of us have things to get back to starting from tomorrow." Brock announced

The others quickly agreed to Brock's words, and began taking turns to shut their eyes and yawning, signalling they were ready to go to sleep, also wishing each other a good night's sleep, and that they all have pleasant dreams

Eventually, everyone were all inside their individual sleeping bags that were set out across the floor of the large living area with a fireplace in the corner. Pikachu managed to get inside Ash's sleeping bag with him, and curl up next to Ash like it always does

Then everyone was asleep and all in dreamland, eventually talking in their sleep and snoring very quietly

There was also some tossing and turning as they were all dreaming, but nothing too dramatic to wake each other up.

On the outside of the gym, the nock-ternal were making their appearance for the evening, making their usual sounds for when they were out and about.

The night sky was not disappointing either, the stars sparkling constantly, and the moon shining as brightly as ever


	16. The Moment

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

As everyone continued to sleep, Misty was having trouble getting some shuteye herself. She opened her eyes in frustration

"Ugh, why can't I sleep?" She said to herself

Since she could not get any sleep, Misty decided to go outside for a short while to get some air. She carefully stepped over the others, being sure not to wake them up

She made her way to the doors that led outside and opened them, and then went to the bench that was just in front of her and sat down on it

Meanwhile, back inside, Ash was having trouble like Misty in getting to sleep. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed someone heading to the back garden, so he decided to check out who it could be

He vacated his sleeping bag, only to wake up a very groggy Pikachu

"I'm sorry Pikachu, I couldn't get any sleep, and I noticed someone going outside, so I'm going to see who it is. You stay here and get back to sleep." Ash told his loyal partner

Pikachu did as it was told, getting back in Ash's sleeping bag and going back to sleep

Ash then wanted to find out who was up and about like him, so he carefully stepped over everyone like Misty did, being sure at the same time not to disturb anyone

He made his way to the doors that led out to the back. He opened them and scanned the area, only to see Misty sitting on the bench by herself

"Hey Misty what are you doing out here?"

Misty heard that someone called her name, so she turned round to see who it was

"Oh hi Ash, I couldn't sleep. Is it the same with you?"

"Yeah you're right there."

Ash then went to the bench where Misty was sitting and sat down next to her, making Misty feel happy that she Ash to herself for now

"Ash, I just wanted to thank you for today, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"I wanted to. After I found out from Daisy recently that your previous birthdays have not been that great, I started to feel bad, so I decided to give you the best birthday I could, and I asked the others what they thought, and they agreed it was a great plan."

"Well thank you again Ash, it was my best birthday ever."

Misty then went to place her hand on Ash's free hand that was laid out on the bench. Upon contact, Ash immediately pulled his hand away at the surprise of the sudden touch

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok, you just surprised slightly."

Misty then put her hand back where it was, and this time Ash did not pull away, which made Misty happy, she was touching his hand. To her, it suddenly felt like everything was going to get better

"Oh I forgot to ask Ash, where does the boat for these tickets take us?"

"That's a surprise Mist, let's just say for now I think you deserve a break."

Misty was still curious about the destination of the boat they were going to be travelling on soon, but decided to leave it as she did not want to spoil the surprise

After the ticket subject was over, the pair happily started staring at the stars and moon in the sky simultaneously, both knowing that they had their best friend sitting next to them

"So Ash, what are you planning to do next?"

"You know, I've been thinking about it, and I have decided I want to start training again and try to win all the leagues I can, and hopefully earn the privilege of facing the elite four of each of those regions."

Misty was a bit upset about Ash not being around again all the time, but was happy he was doing something he dreams of accomplishing one day

"That's great Ash, I know you're going to do great."

"Thanks Misty, you don't know it yet but I have a plan." He thanked Misty and then thought to himself

"I suppose you'll carry on as gym leader then."

"Yeah that's right."

"Is something wrong Misty?"

"No nothing's wrong, it's just that being a gym leader, you don't get to go out that much, and I'm always stuck here, so I don't see everyone as much as I used to and want to."

"That's too bad Mist."

Ash then gave Misty a smile to improve her sudden, which seemed to work as she always loved that smile of his, it would cheer her up no matter what has happened to her. So she smiled herself, letting Ash know she was happy again

Ash also like seeing Misty smile too, it reminded him of when they were travelling together and all the good times they had on their journeys

Just then, a chilly wind came by and made Misty shudder at it's presence, which Ash noticed, so he took of his jacket again and gave it to Misty, who appreciate this gesture once again

"What about you Ash won't you be cold too?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

After making sure Ash would be ok, Misty put the jacket on again. She realized it was very warm, and it made her sigh in a state of joy

She then moved closer to Ash and rested her head on his shoulder, which made Ash blush slightly, but at the same time, he did not mind this at all

Misty was in her own heaven right now, sitting next to Ash and being able to rest her head on his shoulder, she began thinking if there was any way to make this situation any better then it already was

At that point, Misty was toying with the idea of telling Ash her feelings for him. One part of her told her to do it, while the other part told her not to for fear of rejection. So Misty decided to bite the bullet and confess to Ash, fearing that if she did not do it now, she may never get her wish of being with Ash forever

"Um Ash, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah Misty, what is it?" Ash was beginning to look slightly concerned, fearing that Misty may have some bad news to tell him

"Um well, ever since we split up due to me going back to the gym, I became upset at the thought of never seeing you again, and I told myself one day, we would see each other again, and we did. But there was one thing I could not tell you as I was very worried you would hurt me in ways you cannot imagine."

"I'm not sure what you're saying Mist, will you come out with it please?"

"Um well, what I'm trying to say is that, well, I, I, li,"

"Yes Misty?"

"I like you very much Ash, I always have and always will."

Misty then turned round, embarrassed at what she said and blushing at the same time, worrying what Ash thought of this sudden revelation

At first he was silent, making Misty think he was shocked at what she revealed to him. Then he suddenly spoke up

"I don't know what to say Misty."

"I know it's stupid, I should never have mentioned it."

"It's not stupid at all Misty."

Ash then made Misty turn round so she would be facing him, but she was still too embarrassed to look him straight in the eye. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and prepared to let her know his thought on what she said to him

"I may not understand that much on this whole love subject, but lately I've been feeling different in this respect. I have seen people together holding hands, hugging each other and even kissing each other. When I noticed all of this, I begun to suddenly feel sad that I had no one to share moments like this with, so I hope this is the start of something."

Ash then removed his hands from Misty's shoulders and raised her chin so she would be looking directly at him. She was still blushing, which Ash thought was cute. He then leaned closer and closer to her, with Misty thinking this is the moment she has been waiting for.

Within seconds, her biggest wish came true at long last, Ash was kissing her. Both of them were blushing furiously at this point as they have never done this before with anyone. The touch of Ash's lips on hers sent a shiver down Misty's spine, a feeling that she has always wanted to experience for so long.

They continued the kiss for a few more seconds, enjoying the sensation of it

However, they were unaware there was a certain yellow mouse watching them from inside, with a very large smile plastered on it's face at seeing this wonderful sight in front of it. Pikachu was very pleased it's master has finally got together with the person he was meant to be with

Eventually, they broke the kiss, which disappointed Misty as she wanted to carry on a bit longer

"How was that them Misty?" Ash asked

"Perfect, just perfect." Misty replied

They continued to sit on the bench next to each other with Misty resting her head on Ash's shoulder once again

After some time had passed, they decided to go back inside and get some sleep. Pikachu noticed they were on the move, and quickly darted back to Ash's sleeping bag to go back to sleep again

On the way back inside, Misty and Ash were holding hands and smiling at this. Just before they reached the living area, they let go of each other, making Misty a little upset, but realizing that if they continued this into the living area, they may get caught by someone, and their new found love for each other would be exposed

And so, they were back in the living area, with Misty returning Ash's jacket to him for a second time today. They then went back to their own sleeping bags and got in them, Ash getting into his with Pikachu again

"Happy birthday my love." Ash whispered before going to sleep

Misty then went to sleep after Ash did, extremely happy at the realization that her biggest desire has been granted at last, with a smile on her face as she drifted back off to dreamland


	17. Breakfast And Goodbye For Now

**I do not own Pokemon, any of the characters, or Nintendo.**

**Chapter lengths may vary.**

**Misty - 16**

The sun began to rise outside and the light emanating from it was managing to creep through the curtains. It was shining on Misty's face, making her the first one to wake up out of everyone else

She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked straight at Ash, who was still asleep, and remembered the wonderful day she had yesterday, and the way it ended too

Next person to wake up from their slumber was Cilan, who noticed Misty was awake before him

"A good morning to you Misty." He said

"Good morning to you as well Cilan." Misty replied

Slowly but surely, the others began to wake up shortly after each other. Eventually, most of them were awake, apart from Ash as usual, who was still fast asleep like normal, which everyone realized upon looking in his direction.

Slowly, Pikachu began to stir in Ash's sleeping bag, and poked his head out, only to find everyone staring down on him

"Pikachu, would you do the honours for us?" Gary requested

Wondering why it's services would be needed, Pikachu noticed it's master was still asleep. So it let loose a thunderbolt and zapped Ash, who awoke instantly from his sleep

"How many times has that happened over the years?" He managed to say after getting zapped

Everyone began laughing at the state Ash was in, something they have all seen before many times. Eventually, Ash got up and dusted himself off

"Yeah yeah guys real funny."

After this little incident was over, everyone rolled up their sleeping bags and placed them all in a pile in the corner of the room

"I guess we are all going our separate ways later today." Tracy sadly announced

Then the others became a bit saddened themselves at this fact, realizing this will be the last time they are all together in the same for a while until the next special event.

Nonetheless, they all remembered what every person does first thing after waking up

"I guess it's breakfast time then." Brock announced

"I couldn't agree more." Cilan chipped in

After hearing they would be having breakfast, Ash and Pikachu were eager like they always are to get stuck in to some food

"What a little kid you are." Iris told Ash in her usual manner

Everyone else briefly laughed at this statement, not pleasing Ash that much as he did not always enjoy being laughed at in certain situations

He eventually dropped the subject, realizing it was just a little joking around after all

"Shall we get started then?" Cilan asked

"I'm right with you." Brock replied

And so, Brock and Cilan disappeared to the kitchen, leaving the others to wonder what delicacies the pair of Brock and Cilan would come up with, since both of them were top notch at the art of food making

This left them practically thinking about all sorts of tasty food, something which made their stomachs grumble

To pass the time, everyone else remained in the living area while Brock and Cilan got to work

"It was a fun night last night wasn't it?" May asked

"Yeah it was, one of the best days ever if you ask me." Iris spoke up

"I agree, one of the best days ever." Max happily stated

There was a laugh and a smile growing on everyone's face after they were all agreeing to May's question

"So Ashy boy, you still haven't told us what you're going to do next." Gary remembered

Everyone then focused their attention on Ash, who was standing their with Pikachu on his shoulder, both of them having a surprised look on their faces. Luckily for Ash, he already made up his mind of the next step for him, he told Misty last night about outside in the garden

"I plan to start training again and re-enter all the previous leagues I've been in, and this time I am aiming for top spot in each of them. If I achieve that, I then hope to challenge the elite four of each region too. Are you with me Pikachu?" Ash brought up

"Pikachu!"

"That's great Ash, we may even go up against each other at some point." Max realized

"You're right Max, if we do, I'm not holding back."

"Me neither, I'm giving it all I got should it happen."

"We will all be cheering you on." Tracy announced

The others then gave Ash their complete backing, cheering him on all the way until he achieves his dream

"Thanks a lot guys, it means a lot."

Ash then gave his thumbs up to everyone, signalling he appreciates them giving him their support, a gesture that made the others smile with joy

There was some chattering going amongst the group as they waited for breakfast to be ready

At several minutes of waiting, Cilan and Brock re-emerged from the kitchen and called out to everyone to let them know breakfast was ready

"We're pleased to announce that breakfast is now ready." Cilan happily announced

"Yes, so if you would like to follow us, we'll take you through." Brock requested

The group did as they were told, even Ash and Pikachu, and followed Cilan and Brock through to the kitchen. After stepping aside, Cilan and Brock revealed to the others the wonderful meals they prepared. Their eyes lit up with excitement at what laid before them, piles of pancakes with syrup on them, good looking sandwiches, even sugar coated cakes, followed by a glass of orange juice

Brock and Cilan even made a set each for Misty's three sisters, but put them away, and left a note for them telling them where to find it should they have their breakfast after waking up later today

Meanwhile, Pikachu even had it's own setting, a bowl of Pokemon food made by Brock and Cilan together, and a small ketchup bottle to go with it

Everyone then sat down at a chair. Once again, Misty made sure she was sitting next to Ash. After everyone else found a place, they waited for the go ahead from Brock and Cilan

"All right guys, dig in." The pair announced together

Everyone began eating, savouring every last mouthful they could. Pikachu happily tucking in to it's own food and the ketchup. Ash was stuffing his face like usual as he has and always will, a huge passion for food

"Some things will never change." Dawn brought up

This sent everyone into laughing briefly once again, something Ash did not really notice this time as he was too focused on eating

"Did you say something Dawn?" He asked back

"No, nothing at all Ash." Dawn replied

Ash went back to eating, quickly followed by everyone else. After some time had passed, everyone was finished eating

"Man, I couldn't eat another bite." Ash announced

"Pika"

The others quickly followed suit in saying it was some of the best food they ever had, they couldn't eat another bite, etc

"Well, we glad you all liked it." Brock said

"Yes, we thank you for praising our wonderful food." Cilan thanked everyone

"We now need your help in cleaning up this mess, so let's get to it gang." Brock announced

The clean up process began. Brock and Cilan washing plates, cutlery, glasses, etc. Once done, they were passed down a line where they were dried, handed off to someone else, and then passed to another person who was standing by the appropriate cupboard, ready to put it away

This process continued for about ten minutes before everything was clean and tidy like it was before

"All right, we're done." Cilan announced

"Well done guys, it would have taken us longer without your help." Brock said

Once that was over, everyone realized that it was time to say goodbye, which saddened them

They all picked up their belongings that they brought with them, and headed to the exit doors together

"So, who is going in what direction?" Misty wondered

"Well, me, Ash, Tracy and Gary will be heading west since Pewter city and Pallet town are in that direction." Brock announced

"Me, Max and Dawn will be heading south to Vermilion city so we can catch a boat to Sinnoh." May brought up

"And that leaves me and Cilan going east to get a plane back to Unova." Iris stated

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now then guys, I wish you all safe travels and best wishes for your future encounters." Misty told everyone

They all replied with we will, etc. Misty then gave a high five to all of them, except for Ash, who told her:

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can catch out boat, make sure you're ready to go."

"I will. In the meantime, you be careful on your trip back home to Pallet town with the others."

"We will."

Everyone then high fived each other one last time, before all turning around and heading in three separate directions away from each other

Misty stood at the entrance watching them all leave, but was watching Ash the most, and whispered to herself:

"I look forward to our trip together tomorrow."

Eventually, everyone was out of sight, which saddened Misty as she did not know when she would see each of them again, making and acceptation with Ash, since they are going on a trip together tomorrow. After having one last look around to make sure they were all gone, she said to herself:

"Have a safe journey each of you, and I'll see you all again soon. And thank you all for making this birthday the best ever."

After talking to herself, Misty went back inside the gym, ready to get herself prepared for what awaits her tomorrow on her boat trip with Ash, also wondering to herself where they will be going


	18. Author's Note

Well fellow readers, that is my first story completed. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Let me know what you all think of it.

There is a sequel to follow, so keep an eye out for it on my profile.

I also plan to do some side stories with the other characters about what happens to them after they go their separate ways, so watch out for them too.

I also plan to update my completed stories in the future, so bear that in mind too.


End file.
